Free from Arkham
by Dominion of Shadows
Summary: Directly after returning to Gotham after the Arkham fiasco, Batman soon finds out things aren't so perfect back in the "friendly" hometown of his...
1. Chapter 1

Free from Arkham: Batman's destruction?

September 19, 2009

**[[Disclaimer! I own none of this; I'm merely mentioning these for the fun of a fanfic, end of story! (So to speak) If you haven't played Arkham asylum you may not get some of this however generally it's understandable, other than that ENJOY!]]**

_After the incidents in Arkham asylum, Batman returns to Gotham to resume his everyday duties as Gotham's saviour…trouble is...Batman has no idea what's waiting for him at his dear ole "friendly" city_

As darkness draws nearer and nearer in Gotham, hiding atop his favourite gargoyle shaped perch, Batman lurks as Gotham's unseen hero - loved by all, seen by none. "Oracle, what do we got out in the streets?" the Knight says into his barely visible earpiece as it replies almost immediately "nothing yet, Batman, I'll let you know when something shows up", "No problem" he replies as he soars down into the dark caverns of the church for a peaceful rest as he waits.

Whilst waiting alone, a feint squeaking noise is heard within the halls of the church as Batman begins scouring out the noise to see what it is. After around ten minutes or so, a rat crawls out from beneath the pew next to him. "I'd rather you didn't do that" he whispers softly to the lone rodent, before another appears from the same spot as they together in perfect alignment at batman's feet. As he stands still, watching, he thinks to himself "Something's not right" as third and of fourth appear and continue the perfect line in front of batman. He knew something was happening, and he made it his duty to find him and stop him before anything else!

"How was Arkham then, Mr Wayne?!" a man questioned from behind him said before sniggering, as Batman looks directly in front towards the wall, not bothering to turn round to face Flannegan, his deep, un voice echo through the church corridors "you never learn from much, do you?"

"Now what fun would that reveal then?"

"The fun of not being imprisoned"

"Correction, I wouldn't be imprisoned if you didn't 'rat' me out to the police like a little schoolboy telling a teacher"

As Batman turns round he subtly prepares himself without letting the irritable Ratcatcher know just yet "well, what can I say, you could say it's a living"

"For you maybe, for me, and many others, it's just another number of years behind bars for being caught by a scared man too worried to show his true figure to the city he supposedly cares for"

As the words "scared man" and "supposedly" come out of Otis's mouth, Batman decides to end playing around with him any longer. "You asked about Arkham, one more move and you may even visit it" As Flannegan stays where he is he responds "easy, tiger, I'm not here to fight you...not this time" he hesitates and turns around, heading for the door "I was just sent to let you know you're invited to a welcome home party, hosted by a certain somebody who missed you when you were gone in Arkham" he says as he leaves the church completely, and as Batman runs for the door he see's that the controller of vermin had already disappeared.

Contemplating the madman's words about an invitation, Batman slowly seats himself on the pew to the right nearest the altar as the moonlight shines bright through the stained glass window. It's only when the moonlight had shone through past the altar between the pews that he saw the biggest clue as to exactly who this party was for, as he gazed down at the glow in the dark paint across the floor, showing an immense green question mark – Batman could no longer resist the temptation, this must end once and for all!


	2. Chapter 2: home sweet home

Free From Arkham: chapter 2

September 20, 2009

As Batman makes a break for the door, releasing a pre-set Batclaw as it sinks into neck of a gargoyle, high above the street, his equipped earpiece begins talking to him.

"Batman, you there?"

"What do we have, Oracle?"

"Another bank robbery, down only a street away from you"

Batman could sense something different about oracle as he collects the required details of the bank robbery "On my way" As he ignores his concerns for just now he prepares himself for yet another night of crime fighting, gliding across the street and landing inside the bank to see nobody there, not a single person was inside that bank. Just as he lands though, merely seconds later the doors slam shut on him.

As he tries breaking them down he fails, hearing a familiar voice from behind the glass counters on the side of the bank tellers. "Having fun back in dear old Gotham, Batman?" the voice said in a serious, cynical voice. As the Dark Knight turns around to see who it was, it was nothing more than a portable radio, like a bigger version of a 2 way walkie-talkie. Batman didn't have to see who it was to know who it was. "Where are you this time, Edward?" Batman questions seriously, without a slight hint of emotion

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I've had enough of your games"

The voice on the radio imitated sympathy "aww, but the party isn't even underway yet, you've still to meet everybody"

"I can meet them all in jail when I send them all back"

The radio voice began sounding displeased and angered "As always you fail to understand my perspective on the matter, so I'll give you a clue" he said, giving away his identity in the form of a riddle

"In a city like this, you really have to mind your manors at all times"

As the riddle is heard, Batman continues struggling for a way out the bank before he gives in, breaking through the window and beginning his journey to the riddle's answer, keeping in contact with Nashton as he goes. "So what's the deal once I reach the target? Another riddle?" Batman asks as he flies, not expecting Riddler to react so violently "That's none of your business! Not yet anyway, you just have to wait and see" he booms into the speaker as Batman lands at his destination, Wayne Manor as it barely passes midnight.

As the doors of the manor were flung open, Batman marches into the main hall, barely containing his fury that while he was away, the villains of Gotham had practically vandalised his own home. As he slowly drags himself up the stairway a familiar voice from earlier is heard from the top of the stairs "What took you so long? Did you only just figure Mr Nigma's riddle or was the message that late coming in?" Otis asked in a sarcastic tone as Batman slowly saunters up the stairs, the rodents from before circling the infamous Ratcatcher.

As Batman makes it up the rest of the stairs he questions Flannegan "How did you know the oracle's message was coming in?"

"Oracle? I have no idea what you are talking about"

The Dark Knight contemplates how he could have known before the Ratcatcher fills him in

"Oh you must mean Karlo, terribly sorry, his voice imitations are amazing nowadays he's gotten so much better" he says sounding like a gossiping schoolgirl, much like Joker normally does.

"Clayface!" shocked at hearing that name he begins wondering how he escaped Arkham "But how..."

"You forget who you're talking about, Batman, Karlo can shapeshift into anybody, he simply formed into the commissioner Gordon was set free after Gordon's shift was finished" Otis once again informs Batman

As Batman tries solving this big conundrum the Riddler once again let's himself be heard "hello? Is anybody there?"

Otis picks up the radio this time "Nigma! How are things, old friend?"

"Well if it isn't the famous Ratcatcher! Oh how I missed your voice, and also your impressive powers, those rats helped me a lot a while back"

"You're more than welcome, Edward, anything for a friend"

As Otis and Edward catch up via radios Batman busies himself trying to figure out all the mess and how it began before the Riddler ropes Batman into the conversation again, "So when did the Dork knight arrive then? Couldn't have been too long ago"

"Only about 2 maybe 3 minutes ago. I just informed him our good friend Karlo had visited his precious Oracle"

"Oh yes! How is Karlo? I need to catch up with him too, once he's done being busy with headsets and earpieces"

Messing with Batman's head, they both enjoy discussing how Karlo has tricked Batman into starting this game off entirely. After so long, Batman ignores them both and searches the rest of the house, seeing rats everywhere he goes, in every corner, on every chair, under every cabinet, bed and table (sometime even on top the tables)

"So who else is expected at this shindig then, Edward?" Otis asks curiously

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that one, not with Batboy nearby, maybe some other time friend"

"I understand, then" Otis says in a calm and friendly tone.

"Anyhow, tell Batman I left him a little gift in one of the rooms upstairs, let him know also that I do hope he likes it, I made it especially for him" Riddler said grimly down the radio to Otis, however Otis didn't require to pass on the message as Batman listens in as he begins cautiously and worryingly searching for Edward's present to the Dark Knight.

Slowly strolling into his own room, he glances round the darkened, scribbled walls to find what Riddler has hid for him as he began raiding every door and drawer within the whole of his bedroom until eventually, after so long, he found the gift with deep regret as he glances upon the body of his late Butler, Alfred, blackened and charred, as if he was barbequed by something…or someone.

2


	3. Chapter 3: The ENIGMA show intro

Free from arkham: chapter 3

As Batman drops to his knees before the scorched corpse of his loyal and honourable butler, Alfred, Ratcatcher pokes his head round the door to see if why it is so silent as he grins cruelly to himself. "Aww, what's wrong, Batman? Does Alfred smell bad today?" he says cynically, verbally increasing Batman's mental torture and psychological destruction. After only a few minutes the Dark Knight reveals his anger to Ratcatcher, holding him tightly by the throat against the wall, punching the radio out his hand "Who did this?!" he asks, barely containing himself as he struggles to keep his sanity.

Through a strangled airway Otis slowly replies "You think It was me, you forget I deal with rats, not fires" almost as if asking forgiveness yet in a sneaky way. As Otis and Batman glares ferociously at one another for several moments, Otis still pinned to the wall, the radio begins speaking again "Let go of Flannegan, Brucey" it says as Batman throws Flannegan directly across the room, into a table to stop him for just now until he reaches for the radio to reply "funny how you knew that, Nigma"

"Of course I do, I'm the Riddler, and I know everything about you" it said very overconfidently

As Batman marches across the room after Otis again the Riddler continues "by the way, while you have fun with Otis there, I have someone who'd like to see you again in around 10 minutes" As the Dark Knight questioned himself on either staying and giving his "guest" a classic greeting or whether he should leave whilst he can as he is unsure about waiting for this big surprise Riddler has for him.

Reaching the frightened Ratcatcher he grabs him by the collar, hauling him to his feet as Riddler speaks again "stop right there, Batman!" he says in a very displeased manner.

"Give me one good reason why?"

As Edward aits a second and says low but confidently "Your guest has arrived, and he didn't use the door" he says as Batman still attempts to figure how Riddler knows so much when he is nowhere to be seen in the house. Forgetting the Riddler and dropping the Ratcatcher where he was, he patrols the house looking for the new visitor as nobody is to be seen anywhere until a sound resembling jets creeps closer and closer to Batman before he can hear it right above him as an armoured man lands in front of him. "Well, well, didn't expect to see you hear so soon, Batman" the armour clad man said, almost as confident as Edward but not entirely.

"I was about to guess that you were involved, but then Riddler…"

"Riddler showed you my gift, did he? Well, technically our gift but what the hey, he's in charge here so why not" the man interrupts before arming himself with a small flamethrower-type device as Batman stays where he stands. "Give it up, Garfield, you know you can't win…none of you can" Batman says gruffly as Garfield refuses to reply except with pulling the trigger of the flamethrower, however merely singing Batman's cape as he lunges out the way until he stands behind Lynns as he restrains him manually, forcing the flamethrower out his hands as he stands still, immobile. "I told you not, Garfield" Batman says, reminding him of the warning.

"If I wanted warnings I'd listen to my psychiatrists, thanks!" He says laughing as he struggles out of Batman's restraining hold. Getting tired of his struggling he kicks the Firefly to his knees as keeps his arms restrained behind him as he tears the jets from his back as he cuffs his hands together, grounding him and keeping him trapped in the house, defenceless and powerless as Batman obtains his flamethrower, not planning to use it but to destroy it.

As he leaves Garfield stranded at the column he searches for Otis again, not willing to give any mercy at this point as he hunts for Otis, high and low. As he marches through to the kitchen, the last seen room storing the Ratcatcher, he slowly lowers his foot onto Otis's neck, strangling him with such ease as he delivers an ultimatum to the vile rodent master. "Here's the deal, either you tell me what's going on or I end ou and say you committed suicide" he says in a low, terrifying tone, able to scare even the mightiest of men into submission. "I don't know what you're talking about" Otis says, as his breathing suddenly worsens as Batman lowers his foot more onto his throat, the strangulation now becoming more intense for Flannegan as he loses half his breathing ability. "Ok, ok! Riddler's down in the basement! He can see you through cameras hidden all over the house" Otis squealed worrying for his own health and life as Batman ran for it hastily, swooping into the basement to find Edward before the basement door shuts on him and hears the Ratcatcher crying in pain.

As he curiously wonders what had happened a TV in the corner turns itself on as the Riddler appears on the screen, standing in front of a black sheet with a big green question mark, the infamously known symbol of the Riddler. "It's the E-E-E-E-NIGMA SHOW!" was the show's intro as Batman focuses on it intently yet without much interest or excitement. "I do hope you're enjoying my show, Brucey, I made this tape and this whole show for you! I knew you were returning from Arkham soon enough so I thought I'd prepare a nice welcome home gift for you" Edward speaks, looking a sophisticated as ever, almost too much.

"If you have reached this point and are watching this tape, which you obviously are, then you'll have realised that I have 3 close friends of mine being included within your party, well, sorry, 2. Otis had a small accident as you'll notice" it says as the image changes to Otis's body lying in the kitchen, barely 10 metres from Batman, with a knife wedged inside his throat. As Batman's eyes widen from the grotesque picture the Riddler resumes speaking "such a shame, he was a good man, well until he became the Ratcatcher then a villain…the only reason I had to end him was because, well, he led you here..now I'm not actually _in_ here but he still wasn't meant to give anything away" he paused for a second and kept going "By the way, to let you know the person who disciplined Otis has locked the basement door so unless you're a magician as well as a goody-goody then you won't be getting out anytime soon" he says just as Batman hears heavy footsteps from above him, clearly not Firefly's and Otis was dead according to Riddler's photo [not that he believed him immediately]. As the video finishes Edward says a final word to the Dark Knight "Oh yeah, a little something to keep you thinking. If darkness surrounds you at all, you can always look up to the light" As the television turns itself off again Batman begins looking towards every dim light bulb in the dark, dingy basement cellar, trying to find a way out as he finds the fairly well hidden pull cord used to switch the lights on and off. Switching the lights off he sees a bright spot up on the roof, just as the riddle had mentioned "look up to the light".

As he scrambles out the basement, the Dark Knight nearly runs into the kitchen to check and see if Otis was really killed. He was. Not with the knife, though. A he searches around, he hears a few voices, sniggering and chuckling from the shadows, unseen and unrecognised for the time being as Batman speeds towards the room where he had abandoned the Firefly – who was gone!

After searching for the escaped Firefly he charges into the kitchen and sees his flamethrower still lying there with no sign of Garfield, which was signalled as good for Batman. That turned to pain not long after it, when, out of nowhere, a small bomb-like item is hurled into the room, exploding next to the flamethrower and setting it alight, hitting the Dark Knight and sending him into the wall, conscious but weakened as the laughing voices returned, still refusing to reveal themselves as the sounds get closer and closer.

As the sounds get nearer and Batman attempts to prepare himself, yet getting confused from the voices coming from all directions at one single time, he tries focussing in one single location as he walks slowly forward to it and hears a familiar voice directly behind him "_GUESS WHO, BATS?!?_!?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Bane of your life

Free From Arkham: chapter 4

As Batman hears that voice sending shivers right down his spine he spins round, delivering a strong roundhouse kick, but only making contact with a small cassette player which was shattered against a wall it was sent to pieces on the floor beneath. Realising he was tricked Batman stays on guard yet see's nobody is there yet again. Just then, the Dark Knight spots a figure from the corner of his eye taking a swing at our hero whilst wielding your standard baseball bat. As Batman grips the bat in mid-contact, he uses it to control the thug wielding it until he is in front of Batman before delivering a strong front kick to his groin, bending him over at a ninety degree right angled position as Batman then gets a strong forearm under his chin and twisting him round. As he faces the roof the Dark Knight flips him directly over, landing him face first on the floor before delivering a strong knee to his crown, knocking him out cold. Now that he was done with he assumed it was him who planted the cassette with that voice he hates so very much.

Once the goon was out for the count, Batman began patrolling the house again for more evidence or clues as to Edwards location to end this all. As he passes the stairways again he is almost sure he see's someone there, but when he looks again, whoever they were, they had vanished. He was almost sure he recognised him though, not that he enjoyed that sensation. Not in here. Not now.

Looking again at the stairway he doesn't see anybody there when he continues patrolling the manor, passing the room where Alfred was burnt to cinders as he looks in, eyes milk-white and wide. Alfred had melted! Which meant only one thing; that couldn't have been Alfred, humans don't melt easily – that was a mannequin, set up to look like a spitting image of Alfred. As he dragged himself forward towards the dummy that had tricked Batman so easily and foolishly, he was disappointed in himself for getting so worked up, how could he be so stupid as to believe such a cruel sign of trickery? As Batman's emotions spun like a whirlpool of darkness within his head he caught 3 more guys standing at the door, armed with bats and chains as the Dark Knight turns to face them, readying for more action.

As the three of them all come charging at once, one bat comes close to making contact with Batman before leaping up, catching the bat with his foot and using it as a small ledge, leaping higher and delivering a strong kick to the wielder's face, knocking him to the floor. As he lands a strong and almighty knee is delivered to his gut as Batman pivots on top of him just in time to catch a second thug's chain, flailing towards him as it's caught and wrapped round Batman's hand, using it to reel the thug in like a fish as he deals a few strong punches to his face, sending him to the floor as well. As Batman gets up to see the third and final goon worried, he still attempts a left hook to Batman, which fails when the Dark Knight catches his fist, twisting it round and deals a strong chop to his elbow, hearing a loud crunching noise directly followed by an even louder screaming noise, both coming from the goon as he is released and sent to the floor with his colleagues. When all three are finished with, Batman clambers over them all to leave the room, turning the light out and closing the door, sending their unconscious bodies into absolute darkness.

Going back through the house, barely affected by the run in he just had, he hears a spontaneous knock at the front door. He knew this couldn't be real. He curiously and carefully creeps towards the door; unable to see who it is right away he opens it a small bit. "Batman, thank goodness, can I come in?" a familiar voice asked.

As Batman opened the door a little more he notices it was Aaron Cash, inviting him in despite knowing something wasn't right as Officer Cash would never have left Arkham for anything trivial. "So what's going on, Officer?" Batman asked curiously, still keeping a close eye on Cash as he wandered over to the stairs, slowly making his way up them as he continues "we got news that somebody had arranged some big organised crime fest for when you left the asylum" he said as if stating facts that hadn't been proved yet, almost questioning. "I'm already on it, Cash; I've met a few old friends in here already" the Dark Knight responds. As Cash saunters around, trying to find the criminals already incapacitated within the manor, Batman follows his slowly behind him, as Cash kneels beside Otis, one hand holding up the Ratcatcher's wrist and the other checking his pulse before getting up again. "My god…" Aaron said low, saddened and worried "he's dead, out-and-out dead" he said with a very subtle smile that he tried to hide as Batman had all the proof he needed that it wasn't Aaron. Aaron couldn't have used 2 hands to check Otis's pulse; he didn't _have_ 2 hands at all!

"Give it up; I know who you are" Batman says seriously towards "Cash", "What you mean? Batman, it's me, don't be going strange on me" he said, trying to convince him still. "Officer Aaron Cash doesn't have 2 hands, however, Karlo might" Batman said, figuring out the shape shifting evil genius almost instantly as he began laughing maniacally. "Not bad, Bat! Had I actually thought it over I could have fooled you a second time around on this very day" Karlo says proudly, grinning darkly at Batman. "Well with minor mistakes like that, I'm a bit disappointed somebody as skilled as you somehow found a way to fail before you even get caught"

"A minor flaw, I'm sure. By the way, your precious Oracle is fine, just incase she managed to cross your mind at all during this journey you're on, which reminds me, I do hope you're enjoying it all so far. Is everything to your liking?" Karlo asks sadistically and cynically, showing absolutely no sympathy for the Bat whatsoever. "Now, let me think…" Karlo pauses to think for a second "Who is it you fear more?" He asks as he tries to find the perfect foe to face Batman as. As he morphs a few times into various people, Riddler, Mr Freeze, Black Mask before a little more serious about it s he forms into Dr Crane, also known as the Scarecrow as he remains in that form for a few minutes to see Batman's reaction before transforming again into the Joker, yet another figure he despised with pure hatred boiling within the Dark Knight. "I know!" Karlo calls out yet in the voice of the Joker before laughing madly as he transforms again, hanging from Joker's psychotic laughing fit into the deep growling roar of the mighty Bane as Batman backs away slowly.

Karlo had never gone this far to try and stop the Bat from doing anything, never has he become Bane in order to succeed in his task of stopping the hero. "You should be running, Bats!" the imposter called out as he began trudging over to Batman as the Dark Knight rolled backwards to evade a fist stronger than Batman's at least tenfold. Attempting to run round behind Bane he jumps up over his shoulders and up onto the top of the stairs, turning to watch Bane still. As Bane observes Batman at the top of the stairs he picks up the closest object he could find, launching it at Batman's general direction as he missed quite miserably before charging full throttle up the stairs towards him.

As Batman runs from Bane he only just dodges a head-on collision as he opens the door going into the completely darkened room and shutting the door, hiding in there briefly until Bane aka Karlo enters to try finding him. When the door is opened Batman sneaks out the room and shuts the door before Bane can even turn round as he pushes down on a small portable trigger which ignite the countless gel spots he placed all round that darkened room as he holds the door shut tight with all his strength. As the explosion shakes the entire room, Karlo [still in the form of Bane] slowly loses his balance, landing on the ground, weakened and stunned by the countless explosions surrounding him. Opening the door hastily, Batman lathers the door and its handle up with the gel, set to trigger at the slightest touch in order to keep the shape shifting villain in the room until the Dark Knight says otherwise.

"Alfred's not dead?!" he hears yet another familiar voice say, yet this time coming from a kitchen drawer. As Batman raids the drawers he finds another of Edwards radios "pretty clever making me think that, Edward, that's all I'll admit to"

"What? You mean Karlo failed to beat you?"

"You clearly underestimate my abilities, Nigma"

"Really?" he says as his voice feint, as if talking to somebody else in the same room as himself "What do you think, Alfred? You think the Dork Knight can win this won"

Shocked at Edward's actions, hearing a feint "Master Wayne never fails, he will defeat you Edward" followed by a strong slap which can only be presumed as Edward hitting Alfred. "Where are you keeping Alfred, tell me now or I'll..."

"..You'll what?! Stop me where I stand?? Tell me this, Batman, where do I stand??" Edward begins laughing "You have no idea where I am and all the while I have had friend after friend sent to you, only one has truly failed and it wasn't you who ended him, a little disappointing for such a strong hero"

As Batman stays silent through the Riddler's speech he finishes it off "Tell you what, I'll give you a clue as to our whereabouts then, what do you say to that?" Edward says

"Fine, what's the clue?"

"You know me with my riddles, I'm timeless when I'm at large" Edward says before turning the radio off, stopping communication, for now at least. As Batman slowly thinks through the riddle he is temporarily confused. The nearest clock tower is miles away, why would Edward go such a distance to hide Alfred unless there was something on the way just waiting for Batman to show up. No, there had to be another way.

Slowly trudging up to the top of the house he looks out the nearest window in the direction of the clock tower he assumed was the destination as he focuses n it, getting a closer view. As he gawked at the clock tower he knew this wouldn't be an easy night. The 40 ft tall lime green question mark painted on the side of the tower told him this would be one long and uneasy night for Batman, all he had was luck.

And a deadline.


	5. Chapter 5: A Ghulish Arrival

free from arkham: chapter 5

As Batman tries to catch a glimpse at the road he plans on taking he hears a loud click at the front of the house. Cautiously creeping towards the source of the noise he notices the front doors are wide open, as If inviting him out into the great outdoors of what had apparently been made the Riddler's sanctuary. As he strolls out into the darkness of the driveway he pulls out the keys to the Batmobile and presses it to see nothing happening, nothing flying down the street towards him except Riddler on the radio yet again "Oh, sorry, Batman! I had to borrow your wheels for a bit, it's round back of where I am just, had to get the old man here somehow, right?" he says before laughing briefly.

"You won't get away with this, Edward, no matter what you throw at me" the Dark Knight responds with determination sustaining well within his tone as he begins his slowly walk down the driveway to try and find an easier way to the tower. After a short while of searching he realises the only possible method was by foot, there wasn't much hope for any mobile motor vehicle, Riddler was too smart to let one work for him. Edward wanted this to be long, slow and as vile as possible for his former boss and current enemy. Slowly plodding through the empty darkened streets of Gotham, nobody in sight anywhere, Batman heads for the exit of the town. The tower was a measly mile down the road, but that mile seemed a lot further knowing that Edward would have, with the pun intended, riddled it with traps and probably thugs as well as the Dark Knight stays cautious as he begins to run along the empty roads towards the tower.

Successfully expected, Batman is initially jumped by a small group of thugs waiting inside what had appeared to be a broken deserted car. True it was broken, but, as the Dark Knight realised soon enough, not very many of them were deserted after all. As the thugs slowly climb out the car, bats and bars in hand they glare confidently at Batman as they slowly run toward him, an army of a minute 4 against the Dark Knight, hardly a challenge. As they come close the presumed leader of the small gang deciding to try talking down to Batman "isn't it past your bedtime, Bats?"

"Don't you have a sentence to carry out" the Dark Knight responds, strongly but still displeased

"Shut up! Tonight's the end Batman, you have exactly a mile down this road and there are more of us than the population of Gotham, doubled!" the thug says, keeping a straight despite Batman knowing that he's lying about the number in a poor attempt to scare him. "Well, I guess I'd better be going then, I have a lot of customers to serve justice to if what you say is true" Batman replies confidently as the thug attempts to subtly bring out a taser gun he must have gotten from someone in Gotham, praying Batman didn't see him take it out.

As he tries to shock Batman's side with the taser Batman catches his wrist just in time, controlling it as he twists the thug's arm back over itself, forcing him to electrocute himself in the side. After approximately 3 or 4 of electrocution the thug drops to the ground like a steaming pile of rubble, directly afterwards Batman turns and glares over at the remaining 3 thugs. Keeping the fried thug's taser Batman throws it like a dart towards the centre thug, shocking him in the chest before leaping forward, delivering a very powerful shoulder to the chest, precisely where the taser had hit him as he flies back onto the ground. Whilst in the centre of the other 2 thugs, all Batman did was duck as they both knocked each other out with impressive jabs to each others' faces. After they have both knocked one another into dizziness, the Dark Knight grabbed their ankles and literally just dropped them on their heads, finishing them off as Batman marches away unharmed as he picks up the taser again, keeping it almost like a souvenir.

Continuing down the road he notices a lot more cars that could potentially be storing armed thugs ready to pounce at any time. His worst fear, was them all pouncing at once, considering the hundreds they may be in if the worst came to the worst. As slow as he could, he slowly crept towards the next "abandoned" and attempted to observe the interior to see if anybody was attempt to his he see's nobody. Opening the door slowly he still can't see anybody inside the car. Empty. As he checks the front and back, there is no sign of anybody….and yet, it still didn't seem quite right as he continued searching the car. As he searches the dashboard he opens every single compartment and container within the destroyed vehicle until he reaches the glove box. Opening it cautiously, as with all the other compartment and areas in the car, he peers through a very line of nothingness to look into the glove compartment to see a small green flickering light. Opening it an inch more he begins to hear a small ticking come from the light. A BOMB! Practically falling off the seat and rolling across the ground as the car explodes not a second sooner than Batman had launched himself into the air, dodging the worst of the explosion.

Admitting that was a close call he glides down onto the ground about 30 or 40 metres from the blast, resuming his trek to the clock tower where dear old Alfred had been taken by the Riddler. As Batman walks down the road further he hears a low sniggering sound echo in the wind "Having fun, Batman?" the echoes cry out as Batman looks upwards to the sky to see nothing there as he continues further down the road. As the night suddenly gets colder he recognises the voice as he stands still, talking into the wind "I thought you were dead"

"So did everybody, Mr Wayne, but you forget one thing; one small taste of my Lazarus pits and even time itself is barely a worry to me in any manner of speaking"

"Out with you, Ghul, what have you got to do with all this?"

"I merely attempt to help the survival of our species, Mr Wayne, I have lived long enough to know that the degrading lifestyles of our people are destroying the earth, and without the earth the nothing can live"

"So you planned on killing everybody to keep earth alive?"

"I don't see why you're objecting so strongly, Bruce. With you on my side we can cleanse this place of all filth and save humanity as a result"

"I'd rather save humanity by cleansing it f you and your minions"

As the voice gets closer to Batman he pinpoints the Ghul's exact location – no more than 4 metres, directly behind the Dark Knight. "If that is truly how you feel, then I wish the both of us the greatest of luck. However I am confident in victory whilst I know that your demise is a lot sooner than my own"

"How so?"

"You have to ask? Between the combination of my Lazarus Pits and my legion of followers, I have far less going against me than you...after all, who do you think allowed the Riddler to lead the men out to here to do his bidding? They are all my followers that I rule over"

After a while Batman had heard of, going for a right hook which flowed into a roundhouse kick to Ra's Al Ghul's to the side of his skull. Both of which, however, failed to hit their targets as Ra's Al blocked the punch and then proceeded to grab hold of Batman's foot, holding it high in the air before delivering as punch of his own into the inside of the Dark Knight's leg, directly opposite his kneecap before letting go of his leg, letting him fall to his knees. As Batman picks himself up hastily Ra's Al Ghul makes no attempt to strike back "your mind must not have remembered the centuries of training I have endured, living as long as I have it would be impossible to best me"

As Batman gets back up he gazes over at Ra's Al "I'm assuming Edward put you up to this?"

"Well done, you're improving on your deducing skills, Mr Wayne" Ghul says sarcastically

As Batman turns to continue down the road he says before leaving "I don't have time for this" he says as he continues before Ghul stops him "Alfred asks you hurry up, he may not breathe much longer" As Batman freezes at the those he turns hastily "What did you say?" he pivots suddenly to see nothing. Ra's Al had vanished just as quickly as he had appeared at the start.

Continuing his way down the road, Ra's Al's words finally got into Batman's head, about cleansing the earth of the filth and about saving the human race by exterminating the destroyers. He didn't what to believe….

All he knew was Alfred was still in the clock tower, waiting, hoping, and unknown to Batman, slowly…..

Dying…


End file.
